masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime
__FORCETOC__ Appearance When they haven't taken anyone's appearance, Jaime's default appearance is very androgynous and ambiguous. They are some mixed race, with tanned skin, thick, black hair and heavy-lidded eyes. They have shaggy hair that covers most of their face, but is well trimmed in the back, and piercing grey eyes. They are relatively tall, and well built with plenty of lean muscle. Typically, they dress in streetwear, and outfits that are more expensive than they look. They prefer simple lines and masculine cuts. Jaime will always use they/them pronouns, but if shifted or impersonating someone, may use the gendered pronouns of that body. Powers Nova When Jaime confronted Orbital and drained him of nearly all of his life's energy, something unlocked within their powers. They were able to take that energy and not shift with relative ease. Now, they are able to more clearly and specifically manipulate their own--and other's--life energy. These powers are overwhelming and confusing for Jaime, and they are unsure of their full extent at this time. Reformed Jaime's main power is vitality absorption, which manifested spontaneously when they were thirteen. This power, however, manifests in Jaime's ability to shape-shift, absorb other's powers, and can give them superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. The energy that Jaime pulls from people acts as a battery that gives them excess energy reserves. This allows them to push themselves further than a typical human by expending the excess energy. As Jaime pulls the life from people, they start to look more and more like that person, their body shifting and changing. The closer Jaime’s “victim” gets to death, the more Jaime looks like them. Skin tone, eye colour and hair changing first, then facial features, fat & muscle distribution, height, etc. Though they could pull enough energy from someone to kill them, they have not done so. Jaime can typically shift to a passable doppelganger of a person before the person reaches unconsciousness Rarely--and usually only if the power is strong enough--they are able to absorb a small fraction of that person’s powers. This only occurs if their powers are inherent or magical in nature. Their powers work best when they are touching someone skin-on-skin. This is when Jaime has the most control. However, they can do minor vitality absorption at a short range, but no more than 10 or so feet. The closer they are, the more energy they can take, and the more efficient they are at it. Jaime can absorb vitality, and not shift, but only if they’re not exerting themselves, they have complete focus, or they’re only taking a little energy. The shift lasts as long as the excess vitality lasts in their body. The shift can be dispelled earlier, but it leaves them tired and drained, as the excess vitality suddenly leaves them. Background Pre-Big/Small Team Jaime ran away from home, fearing their newfound powers. They were then found and adopted into a group of teenage assassins founded by Orbital. The group was lead by Jack "Switch" Tracker. Jaime was trained in hand-to-hand combat, grifting, hacking, fraud, and general theft. They are competent with most weapons, but tend to prefer a pair of retractable shortswords when combat is necessary. On the eve of their first kill, Jaime found they were unable to take another's life, and ran away from their second home, taking a significant amount of money, and trying to make it on their own, maybe as a hero. Post-Big Team Jaime has gotten embroiled, primarily, in the threat of the Risganjan invasion. Their former teammates have shown up repeatedly and caused them trouble, though they have used their past knowledge and connections for the good of the team, even impersonating Order X to buy plasma weaponry from aliens in "The Dark Market." As of 6/23/19 Jaime unlocked increased powers, after nearly draining Orbital of his life energy, including biokinesis, emotional manipulation, and greater shape shifting. Relationships Family Little is known about Jaime's birth family. They have not been in contact since they ran away from home after their powers revealed themselves. Jaime doesn't talk about them much. At all. Jaime's Mother Jaime's Father Younger Brother Significant Others [[Mini|'Mini']] [[Lancelot-Less|'Lancelot-Less']] [[Ares|'Ares']] Friends Lavender [[Gwendolyn du Lac|'Gwendolyn du Lac']] Patch Holochrome Entantress [[Redstreak|'Redstreak']] [[Rescue|'Rescue']] Criminal Contacts Ruenn Jack Tracker Cassandra Winslett Journal Entries Jaime's Journal A collection of personal scenes, recollections, and notes. Additional Scenes * False Start (3/25/2019) - Jaime and Lavender have a serious talk about their pasts and what it means to be a hero. * Base? Destroyed. Clothes? Burnt. Time To Shop For Cool Outfits 'Til This Credit Card Declines (04/11/2019) Rescue, Jaime, and Gwendolyn du Lac spend some non-hero time shopping for new clothes after much of their possessions got destroyed in the Big Team base's destruction. * Werkin' It Out (5/4/2019) - Jaime and Mini talk to each other, punch some things, and maybe something more? * Space & Time (5/17/2019) - Jaime stumbles upon GAIA helping Elle with her homework. * Don't Hold This War Inside (5/18/2019) - Jaime and Mini fight on a rooftop and share uncomfortable secrets. * Lonely Hearts Club Band (5/24/2019) - Seth and Jaime swap backstories during one of their rock band hangouts with a little help from Jaime's "secret stash." (cw for alcohol) * Sleepless in Halcyon (6/13/2019) - Jaime and Seth stay up too late playing games, and things take quite a turn when they decide to find a way to circumvent Seth's sleep problems to have a sleepover. (cw: needles) Category:Jaime Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse